


A Chance Encounter

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Nadia meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the episodes "The Originals" & "Always and Forever" with spoilers up through "Monster's Ball." Written for the prompt 'Drunk Pilot' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

They met in an airport lounge, the type of place that was refuge to more than one drunk pilot after a long day’s flying in turbulent skies. They recognized one another for what they were the moment she sat down next to him.

When he introduced himself as Klaus, she realized who he must have been. He was so notorious among his kind that none of them dared go by that name.

He had no idea who she was, of course. If he had recognized her as the daughter of Katerina Petrova, he would have ripped out her heart right where he sat.

She carefully tried to pump him for information on her mother, to see if he had any idea where she was. In the end she learned nothing.


End file.
